Is blood sweeter than chocolate?
by SakuraWonka
Summary: The Volturi have chosen Willy to become one of them... Based on DeppWonka and the Twilight novels...I don't own anything! Rated T for safety, rating might change
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The city of Volterra was covered by heavy clouds. It was a cold, dark day  
and not many people were outside. Jane was pleased with that. For once, she could walk through  
the streets without having to be careful about the sunlight. She made her way across a piazza over  
to the huge stone tower which was her destination. There was a guard at the entrance.  
Without even having to look at his face she knew it was Felix. No one was as brawny as him.  
"Aro is expecting you," he said. They entered the tower and walked through corridors and up stairways  
until they reached the wide stone chamber. It was empty except for one man sitting on  
the centre throne of the three thrones standing on end of the room.  
He smiled when he saw Jane. "My dear, finally you are back. I missed you! You may leave," he said,  
gesturing towards Felix, who bowed and silently left. "Sit down, sit down," Aro said pleasantly and Jane sat down  
on the small stool that stood beneath Aro's throne. She didn't really need to sit down- in fact, she probably could've spent eternity standing- but Aro was always happy when she sat at his feet, so she obeyed. "So what did you find out?" he asked her, barely able to hide his curiousness. Despite his gift of being able to read minds,  
he let Jane talk, wanting to hear her voice.  
"Well...The man is very like the press pictures him:  
Very imaginative and quite clever, but he likes to keep to himself and hardly ever comes out of that factory  
of his. His fortune is reckoned to be in the billions and he is good looking...for a human, at least," Jane finished her report.  
Aro seemed satisfied and nodded. "Ah...very good, very good...yes, indeed...he seems quite promising... such a talent already  
developed as a human, no doubt he would be a gifted vampire. And he isn't seen often, so not many would notice should he vanish. What do you think, my dear one?" Jane thought for a while before she answered.  
"If we transform him, we must be very careful. We could kidnap him from the factory and leave a phony note for the other humans there,  
telling them he went somewhere...where they would find a car wreck-his car is unmistakable- with a corpse inside it, burned so no one  
can tell whether it's truly him..." Jane's lips curled into a cruel smile. Aro was delighted at this plan.  
"I will go and tell my brothers that it is settled. This time next month,  
Willy Wonka will be one of us!"


	2. Author's Note

To my dear reviewers:

I swear I will continue this story, but I have to get out of my „Alice in Wonderland" phase first, otherwise I'd probably ruin it, and I don't want to do that!

Thanks to all the lovely people who like my stories!


	3. Chapter 2

I've finally found the time to continue with this story! have fun!

**Abduction**

The chocolatier Willy Wonka was indeed a very happy man. Not only did he possess a chocolate factory and was incredibly wealthy, he also had a family that loved him.  
This family consisted of the Oompa Loompas, his workers; Dr. Wilbur Wonka, his father and the town's best dentist; and the Buckets and their little son/grandchild Charlie, who was his heir.  
Charlie had won one of his five golden tickets and through that a tour of the factory together with four other kids. But those had been horrible, spoilt, mean little brats and had not been worthy of his candy empire. Charlie, on the other hand, was a little angel compared to the rest.  
With a life this perfect, Willy never expected something bad to happen. That was, as he later realized, a foolish thing; after all, if life was already perfect, all it could do was get worse.

"Good morning, starshine! The earth says hello!" Willy Wonka announced as he entered the Bucket's lop-sided cottage. "Good morning, Willy!" all of the Buckets cheerfully replied. All but Grandpa George, that is, who grumbled something Willy preferred not to have heard.  
Charlie scrambled down the ladder that led to his bedroom. "Morning, Willy! What's the plan for today?" he asked. Willy sat down between Grandma Josephine and Grandma Georgina and thought for a while. "I think I'm going to visit dad today. I haven't seen him for two weeks now. Don't be upset Charlie, but I think I need some private time with him, okay?" Charlie nodded, not looking upset at all. Truth to be told, he was afraid of dentists, and Willy's too-perfect teeth sometimes frightened him. "Sure, no problem Willy! I was planning on examining the Cotton Candy Sheep today, the Oompa Loompas said they'd show me how to shear them," Charlie told Willy.  
"Oh, that sounds like fun! You must tell me all about it when I get back in the evening," Willy replied cheerfully. The conversation stopped then because Mrs. Bucket came in with a plate of waffles, which, as anyone can imagine, was emptied in no time.

Willy Wonka walked down the long hallway leading to his garage, humming his "Welcome Song" nonstop while doing so. An Oompa Loompa in a chauffeur uniform came to greet him. "The usual car, sir?" he asked. "Yes, the usual one, Harvey," Willy replied. One might be surprised he didn't use his Great Glass Elevator, but it simply caused too much headlines, and he didn't want his father's house to be swamped by paparazzi. That's why he chose to use his brand-new limousine instead. He hadn't used it all too often before. It was rather tell-tale though, as no one except Willy Wonka would drive a plum-coloured limousine. But for now, it did its job as lesser noticeable vehicle quite well. Sinking down on to the chocolate brown leather, Willy looked forward to seeing his father with a little nervousness fluttering in his stomach.

Jane's lips curled into a cruel smile. This was perfect. The "Chosen One" had left in just the car they had planned to burn the prepared corpse in, and they didn't even have to leave a phony note for the other humans. She gestured toward Felix and Alec. They raced after the car, being careful as to not overtake it. The country road they were on was deserted and perfect for their plan. There was no way the victim could escape. With one wide leap, Felix jumped over the car and landed a few metres in front of it. The car stopped with squeaking brakes. Two people got out: The driver, a tiny man who looked foreign, and the victim, a tall, pale man with odd clothes and torturously sweet-smelling blood. Jane wondered if anyone could be self-controlled enough to change him without killing him. The Blood Traitors from Forks maybe. Jane's thoughts were interrupted by the victim's cries of annoyance. "Hey! Are you mad? You could've killed yourself!" he shouted. Then he noticed something was different about the three strangers that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
"What's the matter with your eyes?" he asked with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Jane simply smiled coldly in response and then gestured towards Felix. "You can kill the spare, but don't drink his blood. There's not much of it anyway, judging by his size." The Chosen One went paler, if possible. "Drink his _blood_? What _are_ you talking about?" he asked, sounding panicky. Felix glided towards the dwarf-like man, picked him up effortlessly and broke his neck with one quick twist of his wrist. "HARVEY! NO! YOU MURDERER!" screamed the Chosen One and flung himself at Felix. Although she knew Felix couldn't be harmed, Jane couldn't resist using her "talent" on his attacker.  
The man fell to his knees and screamed with pain, making Jane's eyes widen with pleasure. She let him suffer for a split second longer than originally planned. Alec, her "twin", noticed this and walked up to her, leaning close to her ear. "This human is bad for your self control, _sorellina_. I shall take care of him now," and with that, he used his own gift to paralyze the victim. The man's vision blurred, his face turned expressionless. Then Alec snapped his fingers at Felix. "Take him away. Well do the rest. I think that Jane", he said, looking at her with an amused look in his ruby eyes, "wants to do the burning part." Jane's own eyes turned to slits. The little rat, he would pay for this. He knew full well she was afraid of fire, it being the one thing that could destroy their kind beyond repair.  
Alec glided forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't be angry, _mia sorellina," he_ whispered.  
"You know it is for your own good. The honour of the Volturi is too high a price to pay for your foolishness, don't you agree? And Aro wouldn't be amused to find out that someone else beside himself has managed to break icy Jane's self control, would he?"

If someone had walked down that very country road just half an hour later, he would have, just a quarter mile from the spot where the earlier scene took place, found the burned-out wreck of a limousine. Looking inside, one would have found two burnt corpses: a tiny one with a broken neck, sitting behind the steering wheel. And a taller, lankier one that had the still smouldering remains of a top hat on his head and was holding a cane that was originally filled with candy nerds, which were now reduced to a sticky substance inside the cane. And if said someone had noticed the scorched "W" pin at the taller corpse's throat, he would have indentified the corpse as the world famous candy maker Willy Wonka. In fact, someone did happen to be travelling down this road and did indeed find the wreck and the corpses. And this someone- a young lawyer who'd been on his way back to London after visiting his grandmother- called the police. The taller corpse was immediately identified as Willy Wonka. A group of policemen was sent to the grand chocolate factory to question the Bucket family. The news got wind of the whole thing, and on the evening of the same day, headlines in all newspapers of the world confirmed that the world's greatest chocolatier, Willy Wonka, was dead.

Little did they know that said chocolatier was in a private jet that was heading for Rome. And little did the chocolatier know of this himself.


End file.
